Flora
Flora jedna z głównych bohaterek animowanego serialu Klub Winx. Ma moc natury. Jest Wróżką Strażniczką swojej rodzinnej planety Linphea, pełnej roślin, kwiatów oraz wodospadów. Urodziny obchodzi 1 marca, jej znakiem zodiaku jest Driada. Ma młodszą siostrę Miele. Jej bliźniaczą wróżką jest Chatta, za to chłopakiem jest Helia. Wygląd Flora, tak jak reszta Winx, jest szczupła i ma wąską talię. Posiada długie, jasne brąz włosy z blond pasmami przy twarzy. Jako jedyna z Winx ma delikatnie zadarty nos. Charakter Flora to słodka, skromna, mądra, opiekuńcza i nieśmiała dziewczyna. Kiedy poznała Helie bała się wyznać jemu swe uczucia. Uwielbia przyrodę, do której jest tak przywiązana, że nie brzydzi się nawet Czarnych Bagien. Bardzo lubi robić origami. Przyjaciele często proszą ją o rady. Flora wielokrotnie gasi spory między dziewczynami. World of Winx Sezon 1 Sezon 2 W odcinku Kwiat w śniegu pojawia się Stoney jej nemisis Sezony |-|Sezon 1= Poznajemy Florę w odcinku [[Witamy w Magix|''Witamy w Magix!]], kiedy Bloom przybywa do Alfei i poznaje swoją współlokatorkę w pokoju. W późniejszych odcinkach Flora nie odgrywa znaczącej roli, jedynie w ''Potwór i wierzba kiedy to po kłótni z dziewczynami wyrusza na samotne poszukiwania kwiatu, potrzebnego jej w przygotowaniach do egzaminu. Chcąc nie chcąc reszta dziewczyn wyrusza razem z nią. W pierwszym sezonie widzimy jeszcze, że czarodziejka próbuje odczarować Mirtę, czarownicę, która odeszła z Chmurnej Wieży do Alfei i została zmieniona w dynię przez Trix. Pod koniec sezonu Florze udaje się zdjąć czar z dziewczyny i przywrócić jej ludzką postać. |-|Sezon 2= W sezonie drugim Flora walczy z nieśmiałością, która jest bardzo wyraźnie pokazana. Łączy się magicznie z Pixie gadulstwa, Chattą, która w przeciwieństwie do czarodziejki jest odważna i mówi wszystko co jej się na język nawinie. W tym sezonie Flora zaprzyjaźnia się z Laylą, nową członkinią Klubu Winx. Gdy poznaje Helię, ten wysyła Florze jej portrety, co może świadczyć, że chłopak jest równie nieśmiały. Gdy Winx wraz z Pixie wyruszają na wakacje, pod koniec wyjazdu wróżki zapadają na dziwną chorobę. Winx wracają do Alfei, by wyleczyć wróżki dzięki Drzewu Życia (drzewo, dzięki któremu rodzą się Pixie i ich zwierzątka), ale okazuje się, że Drzewo także zachorowało przez atak Trix na Wioskę Wróżek. Jedyną osobą, która jest wstanie je uratować, to Flora. Udaje jej się to, po tym jak Helia ją wspiera. Pod koniec odcinka, dzięki Chattcie, czarodziejka wyznaje mu miłość, tym samym zdobywając Charmix. Jak się okazuje z wzajemnością. Podczas pożegnania Winx z magikami Flora przeprasza Helię, że bała się powiedzieć co do niego czuje. Na to chłopak spojrzał na nią i pocałował. Pod koniec sezonu zaczynają ze sobą chodzić. |-|Sezon 3= W trzecim sezonie Flora odgrywa znaczącą rolę. Na początku sezonu zostaje postrzelona na przyjęciu, na planecie Heraklion, przez Sky'a, który jest pod wpływem czaru i uważa Winx za wiedźmy. Później, w odcinku "Łzy Czarnej Wierzby", gdy Winx wyruszają po wodę z wodospadu, by uratować Faragondę, poznajemy planetę Flory i jej młodszą siostrę Miele. W tym odcinku zostaje ukazana nam nieznana twarz Flory, która dla swojej siostry oddaje życie i zdobywa w ten sposób Enchantix. Widać że Flora bardzo troszczy się o siostrę i nie chce aby coś złego się jej stało. W tym sezonie dowiadujemy się, że Flora odczuwa także ból roślin. |-|Sezon 4= Na początku sezonu czwartego, kiedy Winx powracają jako nauczycielki, Flora zostaje ranna podczas specjalnego pokazu dla uczennic, przez wygłup jednej z młodych czarodziejek. Jednak wina schodzi na inną dziewczynę, która zostaje wyrzucona z Alfei. Flora chce się dowiedzieć dlaczego dziewczyna to zrobiła i wyrusza na poszukiwania jej. Gdy wychodzi na dziedziniec szkoły zostaje zaatakowana przez czarowników z Czarnego Kręgu. Winx, które przebywały w tym czasie w bibliotece, gdy dowiadują się o całej sytuacji od jednej z uczennic (której szukała właśnie Flora), udają się by pomóc swojej przyjaciółce. W kolejnym odcinku, gdy Winx próbują dowiedzieć się gdzie znajduje się ostatnia czarodziejka Ziemi, której poszukiwali czarownicy, Flora informuje swoje przyjaciółki, że dziewczyna znajduje się w Gardenii, planecie na której Bloom się wychowała. Gdy na Ziemi Winx otrzymują posadę w magazynie zabawek, Flora ożywia pluszaki i Winx postanawiają otworzyć sklep z pluszakami. Flora pracuje tam w punkcie medycznym. Wiadome jest także, że jeden z czarowników był zauroczony czarodziejką natury, jednak po jednej sytuacji, w dalszych odcinkach, nie było to ukazywane. |-|Sezon 5= W odcinku "Kwiat Lilo" widzimy Florę szkoloną przez profesora Palladium, jednak dziewczyna nie może się skoncentrować. Później, razem z Winx, wyrusza na Ziemię, aby odnaleźć magiczny kwiat Lilo, który jest w posiadaniu młodszej siostry Mitzi. Okazuje się, że Trix także poszukują tego kwiatu i gdy Flora lokalizuje go w centrum handlowym, Winx spotykają Trix i walczą z nimi. Podczas walki Flora goni Icy i walczą razem w parku w Gardenii. W kolejnych odcinkach poznajemy księżniczkę Krystal, która jest księżniczką Linphei. Okazuje się, że księżniczka jest przyjaciółką Helii z czasów dzieciństwa. Dziewczyna zabiera chłopaka by z nim porozmawiać, zostawiając zasmuconą Florę. Podczas walki w Archiwum Helia zostaje ranny, ale Krystal, po prośbach Flory ratuje go. Gdy Winx wyruszają na Linpheę, aby odnaleźć wskazówkę dotyczącą ostatniego kamienia, Flora magicznie łączy się z Desiryee oraz oczyszcza kwiat z toksyn. W "Słuchaj serca" Flora razem z resztą Winx (prócz Bloom) gra w siatkówkę. W drużynie przeciwnej jest Krystal. Gdy młodsze czarodziejki wygrywają mecz, Krystal biegnie do Helii i przytula go. Widząc to Flora odchodzi z przekonaniem, że chłopak powoli ją odrzuca. Jednak później Krystal mówi Florze, że z Helią łączy ją tylko przyjaźń, a chłopak jest zakochany we Florze jednak ta jej nie wierzy. Flora również odnajduje Oddech Oceanu i ratuje Rajską Wyspę, tym samym otrzymując życzenie Sirenix. Dziewczyna prosi o to by ludzie kochali i dbali o planetę. W przedostatnim odcinku Flora tańczy z Helią, który mówi jej, że jest jedyną którą kocha. Zachwycona tymi słowami Flora tańczy razem z nim w powietrzu. |-|Sezon 6 = W szóstym sezonie Winx odkrywają szklarnię w Alfei. Gdy dziewczyny wraz z Seliną tam weszły, czarownica zatruła kwiaty przez które Flora zamdlała. Bloom poszła szukać antidotum jednak Selina podsunęła jej butelkę z trucizną. Czarodziejka już chciała ją podać Florze ale została szybko zatrzymana przez Helię. Po tym wydarzeniu Bloom odchodzi z Alfei. Następnie Flora z Winx walczy z wampirami w Gardenii. W 15 odcinku z przyjaciółkami zdobywa Mythix. W kolejnym odcinku zamierza pokazać Helii swoją cieplarnię. Dziewczyna musi oprowadzić młode uczennice i prosi go aby się zają rośliną. Chłopak jednak zostaje zaatakowany przez przerażone pnącze. Flora szybko idzie i go ratuje. Następnie mówi że Helia nie był dość delikatny na co chłopak mówi, że nie chciał jej rozczarować i odchodzi. Później przychodzi Musa i namawia ją aby przeprosiła Helię. Na Ziemi chłopak walczy z wilkołakami, a Flora będąc pod wrażeniem go przeprasza. Jednak później Icy zamraża go i porywa do świata Legendarium. Flora idzie go ratować oraz znajduje Totem. Po powrocie odmraża Helię jednak ten zachowuje się inaczej. Okazuje się, że w sercu został mu kawałek lodu. Następnie przybywa Icy, jednak Flora ją pokonuje i przywraca Helię do normy. Później walczy z Winx z jaszczurem w Chmurnej Wieży. Dziewczyny wygrywają. Cały sezon kończy się ślubem Daphne i Thorena. Moce Flory Flora jako czarodziejka przyrody dzierży najwyższą (jako druga po Dianie) moc wszystkich roślin ożywionych. Zna też i rozumie głos przyrody, wyczuwa ból roślinności, wykorzystuje intuicję i pamięć wszelkiego rodzaju traw oraz potrafi rozmawiać z roślinami. Jej ataki nie są bezpośrednie, raczej powstrzymują, a czasem więżą przeciwnika, czasami działają dywersyjne, najczęściej zmuszają wrogów do wykorzystania planu B albo po prostu do ucieczki. Transformacja *'Transformacja' – Strój po transformacji różowy, jednoczęściowy (różowa sukienka do połowy ud). Na szyi coś w rodzaju wisiorka - zielona koniczynka. Na rękach ma różowe rękawiczki a na nogach buty w nieco ciemniejszym odcieniu. *'Charmix' – Zdobyła go wyznając Helii miłość. Jej broszka Charmixu wygląda jak srebrne skrzydła, na których w samym środku umieszczony został różowy kamień. Do tego posiada torebkę zawieszoną na ramieniu w kształcie róży. Reszta stroju pozostała bez zmian. * *'Enchantix' – Zdobyła go ratując swoją siostrę Miele przed utonięciem. Po przemianie skrzydła zwiększają się i zmieniają kolor na różowy z zielonymi elementami. Ubrana jest w różową sukienkę bez wcięcia w tali zawiązywaną na szyi – wszystko w kolorze czysto różowym. Ma także różowe, błyszczące rękawiczki za łokieć, a jej stopy i łydki są otoczone ozdobnymi ornamentami. *'Believix' – W tej transformacji strój Flory jest różowo - zielony. Ubranie składa się z dwóch części: wystrzępionego u dołu topu w kolorze fuksji i różu oraz różowej falbaniastej spódniczki z zieloną halką. Skrzydła są odrobinę mniejsze niż w Enchantixie, ale nadal rozdzielone na dwie części - dolna wciąż pozostaje mniejsza. Mają one zielone obramowanie i różowo - żółte wypełnienie w kwiaty i błękitne żyłki. *Sophix-wkrótce *Lovix-wkrótce *'Harmonix' - Po tej transformacji skrzydła zmniejszają się i nabierają jasnych odcieni zieleni oraz różu. Cały strój utrzymany jest w podobnej kolorystyce; spódniczka z trenem jest różowa, podobnie jak wiązane za kolano sandały na obcasie. Bluzka ma kolor zielony. Całość dopełniona jest jasnymi bransoletkami i spinkami w kształcie muszli. *'Sirenix' - W tej transformacji strój Flory jest mało okazały skrzydła są tak dopasowane by mogła poruszać się szybciej pod wodą oprócz tego na nogach pojawiają się płetwy. Ma również różowe pasemka lecz jej włosy w tej transformacji pod wodą zamieniają kolor na różowo białe. *'Bloomix - '''Zdobyła go gdyż obudziła w sobie smoczą cząstke smoczego płomienia którą dostała od Bloom po utracie mocy . Ratując Miele swoją siostrę wykazała się odwagą i refleksją. Skrzydła przybierają kształt zbliżony do skrzydeł ważki, na ciele tworzy się zielono różowa sukienka ozdobiona chustą. Możemy również zauważyć Diadem z różowym klejnotem w którym drzemie Smoczy Płomień. *'Mythix - W takowej transformacji Flora ma różową sukienkę z zieloną wstążkom.Skrzydła mają kształt liści, z których "zwisają" malutkie gałązki. Włosy ma najprawdopodobniej uczesane w dwie kitki. Ma różowe buty na obcasie. Jej różdżka ma kształt kwiatu. *'Butterfix - wkrótce ' *Tynix-wkrótce *Dreamix- wkrótce *Onirix-wkrótce *Cosmix-wkrótce *Sirenix(sezon 8)-Po tej transformacji strój flory wygląda całkiem inaczej niż w sezonach 5-6. Informacje * '''Data urodzenia: 1 marca * Znak zodiaku: ''' driada * '''Ulubiony kolor: Różowy * Hobby: Czytanie i robienie zdjęć roślin i kwiatów * Bliźniacza Wróżka: 'Chatta * '''Selkie: 'Desiree * ' Chłopak: 'Helia * 'Najlepsza przyjaciółka: ' Layla * '''Ulubione filmy: '''Romantyczne * '''Ulubione jedzenie: '''Domowe ciasto * '''Ulubiona muzyka: Klasyczna * 'Ulubiony czar: '''Ogromne Winorośle * '''Uwielbia: '''udzielanie rad Winx i utrzymywanie porządku w moim pokoju * '''Rodzeństwo: 'Miele Ciekawostki * Pojawienie się Flory najwyraźniej zainspirowany jest aktorką Jenifer Lopez przez Iginio Straffi. * Nazwa Flora pochodzi od terminu naukowego "Flora", wyznaczając wszystkie rośliny znalezionych w określonym regionie lub Flora, bogini kwiatów i wiosny w rzymskiej mitologii. Słowo "Flora" pochodzi od łacińskiego słowa "flos", co oznacza "kwiat". * Flora podziela swoje imię z bajki, adaptacji Disneya "Śpiąca Królewna". * Razem z Musą mają najlepsze oceny z Winx. * Flora jest najczęściej postrzegana z Stellą, mimo że jej najlepszą przyjaciółkom jest Bloom * Flora i Bloom są jedynymi wróżkami, które posiadają rodzeństwo.Flora ma młodszą siostrę Miele, natomiast Bloom starszą blond włosą siostrę Daphne. * Kiedy planowano serial Winx, Flora miała nosić okulary, a włosy miały mieć kolor jasnego fioletu. * Flora nie pojawia się w każdym odcinku.Jednak, jak wspomniano powyżej, pojawia się ona najczęściej w odcinkach Winx Club. * W 4kids dub, Flora miała swoją własną krótką promocję znaną jako "Flora z roślinami". * Flora wraz z Tecną, nie są pokazane w seriach ich wspomnienia jako dzieci lub niemowlęta. * Z czarodziejek Winx, Flora ma najwięcej ataków. *Większość jej zaklęć są związane z obroną i atakowaniem wroga za pomocą roślin. * Nos Flory i nos Mirty wyglądają podobnie. * Możliwe jest, że purpurowe włosy Flory w formie podwodnego Sirenixu jest pomysłem z jej pierwotnego projektu, gdzie w naturalny sposób miała fioletowe włosy. * W pierwszym sezonie, Flora wykazywała zdolności przywoływania zwierząt. * Flora ma cztery zaklęcia, które mają nazwy czterech głównych pór roku: Letni piorun, Jesienny wiatr, Pierścień wiosny i Zimowa róża. * Ona i Chatta ma tę samą aktorkę głosową w dubbingu angielskiego Nicka. * Flora jest jedyną z Winx, która nie użyła specjalnego zaklęcia w Sirenixie, ponieważ jej życzenie zostało spełione. Kwiat Sirenixu w postaci 3D. * Flora jest jedyną z Winx, która nie zdobywa Charmixu na wakacjach w Wildlands. * W odcinku 9 sezonu 2 Flora uważa, że jej ulubionym kolorem jest fioletowy, mimo że jest nim różowy, według oficjalnej strony. *Należy zauważyć, że większość transformacji jest głównie różowych. * Flora zdobywa Enchantix i Bloomix ratując siostrę Miele. *Miele ratuje Florę kilka razy, a nie zdobywa Bloomixu. *Jest wróżką strażniczką swojej planety mimo że nie jest księżniczką. * Flora jest pierwszą czarodziejką z Winx, która zdobywa Bloomix. * W wywiadzie wspomniano, że ulubioną czarodziejką Iginiego Straffiego jest Flora. * Flora, Tecna i Musa (z wyjątkiem dub 4Kids) są jedynymi z Winx, które nie są księżniczkami. * Flora jest jedyną czarodziejką z Winx w której nie zmieniono głosu przez 7 sezonów. * Flora i Layla są jedynymi czarodziejkami z Winx w której zdobyły enchantix na swojej planecie. Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Linphea Kategoria:Uczennice Alfei Kategoria:Absolwentki Alfei Kategoria:Drużyna Światła Kategoria:Pokochaj Pluszaka Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Linphei Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Bohaterowie bg:Флора ca:Flora cs:Flora de:Flora en:Flora eo:Flora es:Flora fi:Flora fr:Flora gl:Flora hr:Flora hu:Flora it:Flora nl:Flora oc:Flora pt:Flora pt-br:Flora ro:Flora ru:Флора sr:Флора sv:Flora tr:Flora uk:Флора